


So Freaking Cute! [JiChen]

by ranydreams



Series: Exaggeration Saga [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Short Story, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranydreams/pseuds/ranydreams
Summary: La primera impresión que tuvo Jisung al ver a Chenle, es que se trataba de un pequeño angelito al que debía proteger. Ya han pasado muchos años, ahora es tiempo de contar cómo se dieron las cosas desde el principio.Pues Chenle sigue siendo la cosita más linda que Jisung haya visto.Saga Exaggeration [2/3]◸  ↬Fanfic de NCT Dream.      ◹↬JiSung y ChenLe.↬Romance, comedia,fluff, historia corta.↬Relación Homosexual.↬Omegaverse AU!◺ ↬Mención de otros shipps.◿
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Exaggeration Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862044
Kudos: 6





	So Freaking Cute! [JiChen]

*Disculpen los errores*

Zhong Chenle era, a ojos de Park Jisung, la cosita más adorable que existía. Tengan en cuenta que el coreano es amante de los peluches y sus papás siempre le compran los más bonitos y felpudos que hay en la tienda, aun así ninguno podía superar la ternura natural de su mejor amigo.

Se conocieron cuatro años después de que Zhong Yixing se mudara a la ciudad junto a su pequeño de apenas diez años para vivir junto a su Omega, Kim Junmyeon, a quien conoció de casualidad en un viaje de negocios.

Los mayores cruzaron miradas en una cafetería cierta tarde de enero, se supone que Yixing se encontraría ahí con el CEO de Industrias KOXE para firmar un contrato, pero se olvidó completamente de ello cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un par más tímidos que lo veía con añoranza.

Solo bastó que ambos se acercaran lo suficiente como para oler bien el aroma del otro, entonces Junmyeon se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondido al instante, Yixing incluso lo levantó y dio un par de vueltas con él, para luego depositarlo en el suelo y mirarlo con sumo cariño.

Jisung no creía en el amor a primera vista, sus padres afirman haber sido buenos amigos desde muy jóvenes, no convirtiéndose en pareja hasta los veinte.

Él no creyó hasta que conoció a la familia de Chenle, y le narraron la forma en la que sus padres se encontraron.

Le dijeron que, luego de presentarse formalmente y decidir tener una cita en ese mismo momento, abandonaron la cafetería con dirección al cine de la zona. Sin importarles un mínimo que ambos estaban en traje y tenían trabajo.

Hasta que los secretarios de cada uno los llamó para regañarlos por no haber asistido a la reunión. Gran sorpresa se llevaron al enterarse que el otro era la persona con quien iba a reunirse. O al menos así lo entendió el joven Park.

Cosas del destino, le dijo su abuelita Suzy una vez.

El que fueran destinados hizo que los papeles para unir las compañías se firmaran convenientemente rápido, dejándoles las próximas dos semanas y media que Yixing se quedaría, totalmente libres para conocerse a fondo.

Muy a fondo.

En detalles que no le explicaron a los menores, los cuales, ahora que eran menos inocentes, agradecieron profundamente.

Gracias al apoyo de su Omega, Yixing fue capaz de, finalmente, darle la cara a su madre, y romper el falso matrimonio que mantenía con la que era su esposa en ese momento, llevándose a su hijo lejos de esa mujer a la que solo le interesaban el estatus y dinero.

Según le contó Chenle, no tuvo gran problema en desprenderse de la Omega, ella nunca había mostrado un real interés por él de todos modos, aun siendo su madre, parecía importarle más el ir luciéndolo como trofeo.

Por esa razón, Junmyeon se convirtió en su segunda persona preferida de todo el mundo mundial, lo llevaba a pasear, jugaban en las tardes, cocinaban los postres que a su papá Yixing tanto le gustaban, y siempre lo arropaba y dejaba un beso en su frente, luego de narrarle el capítulo de Percy Jackson correspondiente de la noche.

Y lo más importante para el pequeño Chenle, no lo obligaba a vestirse con esos incómodos trajes ni a ir a aburridas fiestas de adulto. Mejor aún, no le roseaba de ese raro spray que tanto daño le hacía a su naricita y lo ponía a estornudar.

Años después se enteraron que la madre de Chenle, por algún motivo, usaba en él un producto experimental que supuestamente dejaba saber a temprana edad la casta de una persona, pero los efectos secundarios solían ser perjudiciales para la salud de quien los usa.

En el caso del infante, su sentido del olfato se había vuelto muy delicado, al punto que cualquier olor fuerte lo aturdía, obligando a su papá Junmyeon a comprarle una vitamina que, si bien evitaba que los olores siguieran molestándolo, le hizo perder la capacidad de distinguirlos con claridad.

Entonces no fue culpa de Chenle que ambos tuvieran que huirle a aquella Omega embarazada, cuando estaban en sus plenos catorce años, aunque tal vez debió ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía y no tirarle directamente en cara que olía mal...

Bueno, pasado pisado.

No tienen idea de cuán molesto se mostró Yixing ante lo que esa mujer causó. Jisung no se quedaba atrás, fue él quien consoló a Chenle toda una tarde. No que se esté quejando, para nada, llenar de besitos la adorable naricita de su mayor lo valió.

Y Junmyeon quiere aclarar que él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la desaparición de Qian Lemin. Para nada.

Para Jisung, aquella fue solo la primera de una serie de cómicas situaciones en las que se vio envuelto junto a su compañero de travesuras.

Y es que el menor quería tanto a Chenle que no le parecía real, fue a los quince que se dio cuenta que estaba encrusheado. Y Lucas afirma que esa sí es una palabra.

Cada vez que las manos de su hyung rozaban las propias, su pobre corazón latía desenfrenado, haciéndole sonreír como bobo y bajar la mirada avergonzado.

Por eso le desgarró tanto cuando un día —en sus plenos dieciséis años— llegó a casa de Lele para jugar y Junmyeon le abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad, debido a su abultado vientre de siete meses, el Omega se apartó y, sonriéndole con cierta tristeza, lo dejó subir a la habitación del mayor.

Jisung no sabía cómo interpretar esa sonrisa, por lo que sus piernas temblaban mientras subía las escaleras con impaciencia.

Claro que no esperaba encontrar un montón de cajas en el pasillo frente a la puerta de su hyung, y al abrir la puerta, estaba Chenle viendo fijamente el techo con mirada perdida, la misma que le dirigió cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Hyung, ¿todo bien? —preguntó con cautela, asustándose cuando los ojitos del otro chico se empañaron.

—Pollito... —murmuró, extendiéndole una carta que yacía en su mesita de noche. Jisung la tomó para leer su contenido rápidamente, Chenle no lo dejó recobrarse de la sorpresa cuando ya estaba abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro —.Me aceptaron, gané la beca de intercambio.

Y por más dolido que estuviese al saber que su fiel amigo, su dulce niño, se iría durante dos largos años a su natal China para estudiar el bachillerato en Artes que tanto quería, en aquella prestigiosa escuela de nombre impronunciable, a Jisung solo le quedaba abrazarlo muy fuerte y llorar junto a él, mitad de felicidad, mitad de tristeza.

Estuvieron todo el día acurrucados en la habitación del mayor, haciendo maratón de Marvel, a la cual se habían colado sus demás amigos por la tarde. Claro, eran tantas películas que al final se convirtió en una pijamada medio improvisada, los padres de Chenle incluso hicieron que cada niño llamara a sus casas para pedir permiso.

Cosa que cada uno terminó rápido, las familias de todos eran amigos después de todo, excepto que...

—Recuerda cepillarte los dientes, bebé, y nada de dulces luego de las dos de la madrugada, te pueden dar pesadillas.

—Bien, papá, solo comeremos algunas palomitas de todos modos —medio mintió Jisung, mientras buscaba los malvaviscos entre las miles de bolsas de snacks que los padres de su Lele habían comprado —. El tío Myeonie nos trajo varias botanas hace un rato —escuchó como su papá bufó al otro lado de la línea.

—Dile que conteste mis malditos mensajes de una vez, hace dos horas que le escribí y aun no tengo respuesta —al fondo oyó a su otro papá gritar «¡Baek, ese lenguaje!», lo que le hizo reír al imaginarse la pelea infantil que venía en camino.

—¿Qué dicen tus padres, Sungie? —el Omega apareció en la sala luego de escucharlo reírse, con una bata cubriendo su vientre, y al cachorro que lleva dentro, del frío.

—Mandan saludos y papá dice que revise el celular.

—Dile que trataré de buscar espacio en mi apretadísima agenda —sonrió el mayor, quien dejó la habitación con el sonido de su risa de fondo.

La noche para el grupo de amigos transcurrió de lo más normal. Gritos, pelea de comida, almohadazos, incluso hubo lluvia de peluches, hasta que fue hora de ir a dormir y Chenle los mandó a todos—menos a Jisung—, a la habitación de invitados en medio de las quejas multilingües de Mark y Lucas.

La hora de dormir siempre fue la preferida para Jisung cuando estaba con Chenle, porque el chico era tan pegajoso que la mitad de su cuerpo terminaba sobre el pecho de Jisung, y podían abrazarse hasta el amanecer, solo sintiendo la presencia del otro. Trataba siempre de despertarse primero para apreciar, aunque fuera por escasos minutos el lindo enredo de extremidades y mantas que ambos formaban.

Aunque ya luego recibieran las burlas pertinentes de parte de sus amigos.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era un gran alivio no haber tenido al Omega cerca durante esos dos años. No lo malinterpreten. Es solo que los cambios constantes de voz y su época de usar retenedores no fueron de lo más agradables, todo lo contrario, lo hacían sentir tremenda vergüenza ajena hacia su yo de diecisiete años.

Y eso que eran la misma persona, vaya ridiculez.

Chanyeol afirma haberlo visto llevándose el álbum de fotos una vez, tarde por la noche, pero como nunca encontraron pruebas de ello, y siendo su padre tan despistado a veces, el asunto quedó zanjado.

«Aún tengo las copias digitales.» Le habían dicho sus padres. Jisung aún sigue buscando la USB cuando van a trabajar.

Viendo todo lo que había pasado en los años que llevaban de conocerse, los cambios implicados, las sorpresas que se llevaron —Mark presentándose como Omega y, a los pocos días, Hyuck como su Alfa, por dar un ejemplo—; a Jisung no se le hizo más que emocionante saber que Chenle volvería al país.

Que volvería a su lado.

Tan emocionado como estaba por ver a su mejor amigo, no pudo sino hablar y hablar y hablar, de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, de todos los lugares a los que irían y de lo feliz que estaba de poder reencontrarse luego de dos años.

Por eso, justo ahora, con los nervios a flor de piel, y medio arrastrando a Lucas para que se apresure, no puede esconder lo malditamente feliz que lo hace estar a punto de reencontrarse con Chenle.

Con su Lele.

Luego de dos largos años sin la presencia del mayor. Después golpearía a Donghyuck por no haberle permitido visitarlo en cuanto su vuelo llegó, ya habían pasado cuatro días de ello, y él no podía estar más entusiasmado.

A su mente viene la imagen de aquel dulce chico de mejillas regordetas, aquella risa escandalosa que provoca a los demás a observarlo, mientras sus ojos se convierten en un par de pequeñas medias lunas. Simplemente encantador, y no es por el pequeño crush que Jisung tiene que piensa así del muchacho, para nada, es la simple y llana verdad que todos deben aceptar.

Zhong Chenle es la cosita más hermosa que existe. No se cansará de repetirlo.

No haberlo visto por tantos años y solo pudiendo conversar a través de burdos mensajes, no hizo sino avivar su cariño, las ganas que tiene de encontrarse con su hyung se muestran en las quejas continuas que recibe de su pobre amigo al ser tironeado con rudeza.

Sonará muy desconsiderado de su parte, pero a Jisung no puede importarle menos el estado de Lucas en ese momento, si por él fuera, habría dejado al chico atrás hace mucho rato. Mas su instinto de supervivencia le recuerda que, muy a su pesar, Lucas es el primo de Chenle, y no se vería nada bien que llegara sin él luego de prometer que lo llevaría personalmente a su encuentro. Sobre todo si tienen en cuenta que ya iban tarde.

Muy tarde, a su criterio.

En la entrada del centro comercial se encuentra con Jeongin, quien sonríe al verlos.

—¡Huye, Innie! —pero la advertencia del mayor llega demasiado tarde y una persona se suma, involuntariamente, al torbellino que el joven Alfa representa ahora mismo.

Es una suerte que sus amigos sean lo suficientemente comprensivos con él, vamos, que tuvieron que aguantar sus llamadas cada mes, desde que se presentó, porque no tenía su Lele para hacerle compañía.

Tal vez esa debió ser la primera señal, aquello que les dijera que pasaba algo más que un simple "gustar" entre los menores.

Lucas y Jeongin sintieron, más que vieron, el impacto contra el suelo.

Mientras ellos se recomponían y los demás dejaban de reír, Jisung y Chenle ya habían hecho contacto visual. Y el primero, sin perder más el tiempo, se lanzó hacia adelante sobre el extranjero.

—¿A dónde fue Chenle? —dijo Renjun, con una sonrisa de complicidad, en dirección a Mark.

—Ni idea, tal vez fue atrapado por un huracán.

—¿Uno? Más bien por un par, esos son dos brazos los que retienen a nuestro pobre delfín —burló Donghyuck.

Lucas suspiró dramáticamente, aun en el suelo, y agregó —: Ni siquiera deja respirar a mi pobre cousin.

Pero el exterior hace mucho había desaparecido para ellos. Todo lo que Jisung podía —y quería— ver, estaba acurrucado en su pecho. Gracias a la diferencia de alturas, su nariz quedaba a un lado de la sien contraria, donde pudo percibir cierto olorcito dulce que le llamaba a llenar de besos al portador.

Justo lo que no dudó en hacer, ¿qué? Es un ser humano, y por encima de todo eso, un Alfa, tiene impulsos que no planea reprimir. El rostro rojito de Chenle, producto de todos los besos que estaba recibiendo, solo lo animaba a querer seguir mimando a su Omega,

¡Oh, acaba de darse cuenta!

—Hola, Lele —susurró, con toda la devoción que sentía, puesta en esas palabras.

¿Acaso Chenle acababa de estremecerse? Bueno, no parecía ser por disgusto.

—Ho-hola... Sungie.

Sungie. Ahora mismo, siente que podría morir en paz y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Antes no le causaba nada escuchar ese mote, pero la tierna vocecita de su hyung diciéndolo le hace pensar que un zoológico habita dentro de su estómago.

Tomó la mano del mayor y los llevó con los demás, sin dejar de sonreír enormemente por lo placentero que se sentía el contacto de la pequeña manita contra su palma.

Jisung enserio quiso pasarse toda la tarde pegado de Chenle, hablar con él, que le contase todo lo relevante que le ha pasado en esos dos años, abrazarlo y, si así el otro se lo permite, besarlo.

Era lo que más ansiaba, ahora que sabía eran destinados, comprendía el porqué de muchos pensamientos inocentes —y también impuros, vergüenza le da admitirlo —que tenía con el bajito.

Mas sus planes se vieron reducidos a nada por el mismo Chenle, quien no paró de huirle cada vez que se quedaban solos. Apartaba la mirada, se mantenía pegado al costado de Jaemin y no le dirigía la palabra.

Él enserio trataba de no sentirse triste, ofendido o desanimado por la actitud del chino, pero no se lo estaba dejando muy fácil.

Llegó a pensar que lo estaba asfixiando, pero Mark, siendo su salvador, le explicó que más bien parecía nervioso, incluso intimidado. Pero, ¿de él? No había ninguna razón que se le ocurriera a Jisung por la cual el Omega actuaría así. Claro, tampoco podía preguntarle directamente cuando este no hacía más que huirle.

Con un suspiro resignado, se despidió de los chicos cuando ya todos se iban, resignado a esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder visitar a Chenle. No creía que el mayor lo quisiese ver, a juzgar por su actitud durante la salida.

No había dado más de dos pasos cuando una mano le tomó de la manga del abrigo, se giró e inclinó, al darse cuenta que era justamente el mayor, una sonrisa enorme hizo acto de presencia en su rostro.

Como si hace menos de un minuto no hubiera estado deprimido por esa misma persona.

—Cuídate —susurró el bajito, mirándolo de reojo, de forma que solo podía verse tierno, si a Jisung le preguntaban —. Nos vemos luego, Pollito.

Y la expresión de bobo enamorado que tuvo, causado por el beso en la mejilla que le dio Chenle, antes de irse corriendo hacia Jeongin, solo provocó más burlas de Donghyuck durante el camino a sus casas.

Pero eso para nada le importaba, no al recordar el hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas, con el atardecer de fondo remarcando su cabello y haciéndole lucir, como mucho, un ser angelical.

Una canción cursi, que él admitía amar, sonó en su mente, y las letras que narraban la hermosa figura y personalidad de la persona amada, recordando constantemente que le recordaban a un ángel, tan puro y encantador, lo persiguió hasta que, luego de tantas vueltas, diera por finalizado su día.

[•••]

Así que luego de darle vueltas por horas y horas, finalmente llegó a una conclusión, es que era tan obvio que resultaba absurdo. Chenle había perdido la capacidad de percibir olores a distancia hace años, si juntaba eso a que Jisung decidiera usar supresores para evitar que su aroma —extremadamente potente— aturdiera a los demás, eran todas las piezas que necesitaba aquel rompecabezas.

Claro, los chicos, de alguna forma que aún no comprende, le sacaron esa información, auto-nombrándose cupidos sin que nadie lo hubiera pedido.

Él no esperaba que su plan fuera un éxito rotundo, lo crearon sus amigos, después de todo, pero un avance hubiera sido bueno. No el incómodo silencio que quedó luego de que el bajito llamara a sus amigos, para enterarse que ninguno planeaba ir a su encuentro.

Porque se supone que esto es una cita, pensó Jisung.

Chenle se veía acalorado. Tal vez tenga calor, se dijo Jisung con desconcierto, puesto que el clima era bastante agradable a esa hora.

Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que era prioridad acabar con aquello que incomodaba a su pareja —¿Sabes? Conozco este lugar de paletas gourmet, venden las de cheesecake que tanto te gustan —Jisung señalaba con la vista el local —. El otro día fui Doyoung hyung, y ya sabes cómo es de quisquilloso, pero ¡le encantaron los helados! Así que son los mejores, ¿vamos?

—¿Qué?

Fue toda la respuesta que Jisung necesitó para darse cuenta que, pese a sus esfuerzos, el mayor no lo había escuchado. Murmuró una respuesta, su cabeza bajó y lanzó un triste suspiro al aire.

No pudo evitar maldecir a todos. A Johnny ser miembro de un maldito "Club de cortejo" sin tener idea de planes de conquista, a Taeyong por permitirle seguir dándolos y no asignarle a alguien con más experiencia, como Wooyoung hyung, por ejemplo. De paso, también maldijo a sus amigos y a sí mismo por pensar que algo tan ridículo como aquello daría frutos.

Escribió rápidamente un mensaje a Taeyong, exigiendo un reembolso por todos los dulces que tuvo que comprarle al americano a cambio de consejos inservibles. La respuesta fue inmediata, el mayor se disculpó y prometió compensarle luego, al parecer alguien tendría un jalón de orejas esa misma tarde.

Era todo, lo mejor sería ser directo con Chenle.

Jisung se volteó bruscamente y se puso rígido en su asiento. Notó un leve puchero por parte de su Omega, no entendió la razón detrás de este, pero una palabra cruzó su mente: Tierno.

Concéntrate, Park, deja de mirar sus labios, vamos.

Y eso hizo, le contó exactamente cómo se sentía, se distrajo un poco en lo que apreciaba la belleza etérea de Chenle. Mientras las manos de ambos permanecían unidas en el regazo del chino, le reveló, con las mejillas adorablemente infladas, la razón detrás de todos sus esquives.

Su maldita altura.

¿Era en serio?

De tantas opciones esa fue, sin temor a equivocarse, la última que hubiera elegido si lo ponían a adivinar.

Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, Chenle siguió contando punto por punto todo aquello que había notado y, según él, le incomodaba del menor.

—Y admito que amo mucho sentirme protegido entre tus brazos, pero a la vez me hace sentir tan... Pequeñito... Que no sé cómo debo sentirme en realidad. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué actúo así!

Jisung lo miró con cariño cuando soltó ambas manos, solo para cubrirse la cara con las propias.

Joder, es que no puedo, me va a matar de tanta ternura.

—Enserio te creíamos más inteligente, Zhong —se burló, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

—¡¿Me estas insultando, Park?! — Jisung solo esperaba por esa reacción.

Sabía que Chenle lo confrontaría, momento que él provechó para tomar delicadamente el fino rostro, cubriéndolo casi por completo y acercándolos más.

—Solo digo... —decidió que era buena idea dejar salir parte de su olor, y no se equivocó, si la expresión del Omega era algún indicador —. Que a nuestra edad ya deberías tener más o menos una idea de qué quieren decir esos "síntomas" que tienes.

Una sonrisa grande cruzó el rostro de ambos, en Jisung cuando Chenle lo abrazó y pegó su nariz a la curvatura de su cuello, y en Chenle cuando pudo sentir con claridad el olor de Jisung: Alfa, calidez, compañero...

Oh my God, pensó el pequeño Omega.

A Jisung le provocaron cosquillas la respiración continua del otro chico en esa área sensible, pero no iba a apartarlo por nada del mundo.

Alzó la mirada al escuchar unas risitas cerca de ellos, una pareja mayor los miraba mientras pasaban y se reían en voz baja, lanzándoles miradas que lo hicieron avergonzarse y esconder la cabeza en el cabello contrario, sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte sonrojo.

—Sungie~ —escuchó un gimoteo a la vez que el agarre en su ropa se apretaba, rio enternecido, pasando la nariz por las hebras rubias —. Lo siento tanto, no me había dado cuenta, soy un pésimo mejor amigo.

—En este momento no necesito que seas mi mejor amigo, Lele —se separó del abrazo y limpió las pocas lágrimas de cocodrilo que el otro había soltado —. ¿Entiendes lo que somos ahora?

Chenle asintió, restregándose el ojo de la forma más tierna que Jisung hubiera visto jamás —Lamento mucho no haber notado que somos destinados, me siento muy mal ahora.

Jisung se abstuvo de decirle que, en parte la culpa era suya, por ocultar su olor y no recordar la discapacidad que el Omega tenía. Pero, discúlpenlo, le pareció más interesante ver los pucheritos que Chenle hacía para que lo perdonara.

Lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza en su lugar —No te preocupes por eso. Pero necesito hacer esto, siento que moriré de lo contrario.

Fue más que todo un impulso, la realización de poder hacer aquello con lo que venía soñando desde hace tanto. Bajó ligeramente su cabeza y rozó sus narices, mirando fijamente las reacciones de Chenle. Al no encontrar rechazo, acortó la distancia entre ambos, cerrando su boca sobre la de Chenle.

Aquel beso le supo a adoración y fresas. Tan dulce como el portador de los labios que, tímidamente, se movían a la par de los suyos. Fue un toque casto y suave, firme y tierno, tal como los sentimientos que poseía por su Omega.

Jisung se alejó lentamente y apoyó su frente contra la de Chenle, lo tomó de la cintura y apretó otro abrazo.

Su corazón iba como loco, era tan irreal, se sentía como uno de esos sueños que son tan perfectos que terminas despertándote en la mejor parte.

Él esperaba que ese no fuera el caso.

No, este es mi Omega, está aquí conmigo.

Le tomó un tiempo recordar que tenía voz, antes de preguntar con los nervios a flor de piel —: ¿Me permitirías cortejarte?

—Claro que sí —Park no está seguro de cuál lo dejó más aturdido, si la dulce voz del chico o el beso que le dio justo después —. Tómalo como una disculpa por haber sido tan tonto.

Oh, hombre, él quería que Chenle demostrara torpeza más seguido.

Un intercambio dulce entre ambos, unos cuantos besitos robados y las quejas de Chenle sobre su altura fue lo que predominó el resto del tiempo.

Claro, por cada «"¡Eres demasiado alto, agáchate!"» que Chenle exclamaba, molesto por no poder besarlo propiamente, palabras del chino, Jisung le murmuraba un «"Eres demasiado tierno cuando te enojas."», lo cual era muy injusto para el mayor, su corazón no soportaba los constantes ataques que sufría.

Los chicos casi convulsionan al enterarse de su relación, siendo Hyuck el principal bocón, Jisung no tiene idea de cómo se enteró que estaban saliendo, pero para cuando fue a dejar al Omega a su casa, todos estaban en el patio esperando los detalles completos.

Así que no sabe quién les contó los detalles de la primera vez entre Donghyuck y Mark, por supuesto que no había sido él quien se lo dijo a Lucas, sabiendo que el chico no retenía nada para sí mismo y terminaría contándole a todos.

Ok, tal vez sí fuera él, pero tener a Hyuck callado por más de dos horas lo valió completamente. Y que alguien lo salve, porque Mark ya no estaba dispuesto a contarle sus secretos luego de aquello, bueno, siempre deben hacerse algunos sacrificios.

[•••]

Jisung conoce a Chenle desde hace trece años, casi catorce, lo primero que pasó por su mente de joven, al encontrarse por primera vez, en casa de sus padres, fue que había visto un ángel. Ahora mismo, con veintiocho años y viendo el rostro dormido de su esposo, luego de haberlo agotado unas horas atrás, no puede estar más de acuerdo con su yo del pasado.

Su mano viaja al ligeramente abultado vientre de su Omega y permite que este se acurruque más cerca de su cuello, buscando el olor característico de Alfa.

Una sonrisa de bobo se posa en su rostro, como todas las que el bajito provoca. Deja un ligero beso en la sien ajena y acaricia el lugar donde su cachorro crece sin preocupaciones.

Y aquel pensamiento vuelve a su mente una vez más, porque podrán pasar los años, pero la reacción que tiene al mirar a Chenle será siempre la misma, comparte su vida junto a un ángel, después de todo.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 4257 palabras
> 
> Y bien, esto ha sido todo.
> 
> Siento que en algunos momentos se volvía un poco confusa la lectura, de ser así, no duden en decirlo. Si notan algún Deja-Vu mientras leen, es totalmente mi culpa, con tal de explicar correctamente los hechos, usé pedazos del oneshot anterior, todo con el fin de que se vea la relación entre ambos.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Sin más que decir, nos vemos en sus sueños.
> 
> ~Rany


End file.
